Who You'd Be
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Songfic to Who You'd Be Today. First Songfic I've written.  She never got the chance to really live.


**I was uploading some new music to my MP3 and I came across this song. It sounded perfect for Eli and Julia. This is my first Songifc..  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi (Imagine if I did…) or Who You'd be Today by Kenny Chesney. <strong>

**Special Thanks to: Cky297 for being my beta (:  
><strong> 

_**Who You'd Be**_

**April 22nd 2025**  
><em>Sunny days seem to hurt the most.<br>I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
>I feel you everywhere I go.<br>I see your smile, I see your face,  
>I hear you laughin' in the rain.<br>I still can't believe you're gone._

A 30 year old man kneels down in front of a grave. It's a gorgeous day; sun shining, birds chirping, children laughing and playing. He should be happy right? He should be home, chasing his kids around the yard, tickling them as they squeal and try to escape his grasp; helping his wife make dinner for the small barbeque they're having later; rocking his newborn daughter to sleep. But he isn't, instead he's here in the cemetery for the first time in months.  
><em><br>It ain't fair: you died too young,  
>Like the story that had just begun,<br>But death tore the pages all away.  
>God knows how I miss you,<br>All the hell that I've been through,  
>Just knowin' no-one could take your place.<br>An' sometimes I wonder,  
>Who'd you be today?<em>

As he kneels in front of the stone, he thinks about all the horrible things he said that night. If he had stopped her from leaving, if he hadn't lost his temper, if he had been even remotely understanding of the situation she was in, maybe she'd still be here. Not laying in a wooden box buried 6 feet underground never getting to live the life she'd dreamed of.

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
>Settle down with a family,<br>I wonder what would you name your babies?  
>Some days the sky's so blue,<br>I feel like I can talk to you,  
>An' I know it might sound crazy.<em>

He came across an old notebook the other day. Her journal. Thumbing through the pages, it brought back memories. Their first date, first kiss, the time he fell out of a tree trying to sneak into her bedroom before her father caught them.

About half way through the notebook he came across what seemed to be poetry. He then realized it was songs she'd written. He remembered how much she'd wanted to be a singer. He'd often told her she was already one, and she'd scoff telling him that the shower didn't count. She wanted to be someone important; have people look up to her; have people care about her. Something her father didn't do much of anymore. If only she had seen how important she was; how many people had been affected by her death; how many people cared about her.

When he was younger he'd often wished it had been him who died. Julia was perfect. She made good grades, volunteered, helped anyone who needed it, never held a grudge. She didn't deserve to die. She deserved to live a good life. It wasn't fair; life wasn't fair. He wished it was she who had have lived and the drunk dirt bag who'd hit her with his truck would've suffered the consequences, not gotten a 3 year sentence to jail and 60 community service hours.

He was over her, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her, or wonder what she'd be like. He knew she'd have had kids. She'd always told him how much she'd want them. There were several occasions she begged him not to use protection. He'd laugh and tell her that when the time was right they would try, like after they went to college, were married, and had paid off the student loans. She'd grin and talk about names, how she hoped they would look like him, what they'd be like. He'd listen intently allowing her to dream, even though it was highly unlikely they'd be together in 10 years, considering they were only 14.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
>Like the story that had just begun,<br>But death tore the pages all away.  
>God knows how I miss you,<br>All the hell that I've been through,  
>Just knowin' no-one could take your place.<br>An' sometimes I wonder,  
>Who you'd be today?<em>

_Today, today, today.  
>Today, today, today.<em>

Here he was 16 years later, married to his high school sweet heart with 4 kids, his dream job, a dog that was more trouble than it was worth, and a new baby. He thought about how much she'd wished for this life. If only she'd been able to have it.

Standing up, he glanced at his watch. 3:45. The party started at 4:30, meaning he'd better hurry up and get back. Clare would need help rounding up the kids and finishing setting up.

"Miss you, Jules," he murmured, placing a daffodil on the grave; her favorite. He stood up and left, a single tear drop rolling down his cheek.  
><em><br>Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
>I wear the pain like a heavy coat.<br>The only thing that gives me hope,  
>Is I know I'll see you again someday.<em>

_Someday, someday, some day.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

_**So what'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review. Keep in mind this was my first Songfic.**_


End file.
